


Good Vibes

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Sniper are competing for the title of Team Slut--who can sleep with everyone on the team first. </p><p>Spy is the last person on Scout's list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibes

“Hey there, uh, Spy…” Scout scuffed his foot on the cracked cement floor just outside Spy’s smoking room. Just on the other side, he knew, were thick carpets, expensive-looking paintings, a fireplace…all the fancy things Spy loved and Scout didn’t understand. There was a reason Spy was the last one on the team Scout needed to sleep with, in order to beat Sniper for the title of Team Slut. More than one reason, probably. “I’m just here, to, uh…” He lifted his hand to knock, then lowered it. “This is stupid. Ugh!” He kicked the door, then immediately regretted it, realizing Spy would definitely hear the sound and investigate. Maybe if he made a run for it…

There was a chuckle from behind him and Spy uncloaked, revealing himself to be leaning against the opposite wall, watching Scout. “Is there something you needed?” he smirked.

Scout screamed, hands going for a bat he wasn’t holding. When his heart had calmed down and he could breathe again, he glared at his teammate. “Holy freakin’ shit Spy, you scared the crap outta me!”

“That was the idea, yes.”

“I coulda…I mean, uh…aw, crap. How long’ve you been there?”

“Long enough to hear all your attempts. Have you really come here in an attempt to seduce me?” he tried not to smile, but it was difficult to keep a straight face.

“…any way I could say no and you’d believe me?”

“Non. I’m the last on your list, am I right?” Spy didn’t want to admit it, but that stung a little. The fact that this little runt considered Pyro—Pyro!—more fuckable than him hurt just a tiny bit. Not that he would ever admit that his ego was bruised, but still. Everyone on the team before him? That was just insulting.

“Um…” Scout hadn’t thought he was able to blush more than he already was, when he’d realized Spy had been listening the whole time, but apparently it was possible, and he did now. “No! Last? List? Heh. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t think that you can tell Medic something and the rest of the team won’t hear it,” Spy told him. “That man can’t keep a secret. Besides that, I’m Sniper’s lover and I know what you and him are up to. He still has to sleep with Pyro, and you still have to sleep with me, but you’re tied.”

“Shit,” Scout said, with feeling. “Well…I guess you know everything, then. So?” He shrugged.

“So?” he sniffed, opening the door to his smoking room and pausing in the doorway.

“Sooo…um…I really wanna win this thing? I mean…crap…Spy, you’re not last…I mean, you’re not the last…it’s not because I don’t think you’re hot! I just…didn’t think I had a chance with you.” And you’re a jerk, he thought, but managed not to add.

“Mhm,” ego slightly soothed, he held the door open for Scout, with a sigh. “Well?”

“After…you?” Scout waved Spy ahead of him, looking concerned and more than a little frightened.

Spy rolled his eyes, but went in, lighting a cigarette for himself and going to a chest at the far end of the room. He grabbed a few things, carrying them over to his chair and sitting down, crossing his legs, waiting for Scout. He knew Scout well enough to know he’d be too twitchy to sit down immediately. He’d probably squirm his way over to join him after a few minutes.

“So, um…” Scout scratched at the back of his neck, glancing nervously around the room as though he expected it to explode, or worse, start laughing at him. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Undress.”

“I, uh, Spy! That’s not exactly what I…” Picturing Sniper’s smug face when he won the title—not that Snipes had a chance with Pyro, so there was that—Scout sighed. “Ok, ok, fine, we’ll do it your way.” It was a compliment, right? Scout had a great body, and he knew it, and here was a chance to show it off. For Spy. Who had, hands down, the meanest taunts of anyone. Who would probably laugh at him. Oh crap. Looking at his shoes, Scout peeled off his t-shirt, too nervous to even make a comment about how lucky Spy was or anything.

Spy watched him undress, giving a quiet hum of approval as Scout revealed himself. He made a little spinning motion with one finger, smiling.

Well, it was going well, so far. At least, Scout thought so—it was hard to tell with Spy. Sinking his buck teeth into his lower lip a little. Scout turned around, still staring at his shoes. He only had his shirt off so far—what if Spy didn’t like the rest of him? How the hell was Spy making him feel so insecure—him, who was about to win the title of Team Slut, meaning he’d slept with everyone else on the freakin’ team?

“Come on, petit, show off for me,” Spy encouraged softly. He’d never seen Scout quite so subdued, and though it was nice to have him quiet for once, it was a little worrying. Did he really intimidate him so much?

Nodding, Scout took off his shoes, then his pants, leaving him just in his socks and jockstrap. “You gonna show any skin?” he asked, bristling a little at being so exposed with Spy just sitting there, watching.

“Non, not yet. I want to see you undone first,” he purred. “I’m going to introduce you to something new, tonight.”

Scout scoffed. “Spy, me bein’ here means I’ve been with everyone else on the team. And I wasn’t exactly a virgin when I got here. That’s nice of you to say and all, but I doubt there’s anything I haven’t tried.” What did Spy mean by ‘undone’? That didn’t sound good. But…there was a certain warm appreciation in Spy’s gaze that had Scout’s cock twitching.

“I’m positive I can show you new things, petit,” Spy laughed, gesturing to his chaise lounge. “Sit, stroke yourself for me.”

“Um, ok…” Not sure if Spy meant through his jockstrap or not, Scout left it on, perching awkwardly on the edge of the fragile-looking piece of furniture. He hoped Spy didn’t mind having his more-or-less bare ass on the thing. Spreading his legs just enough for him to get a hand between them, he awkwardly groped himself through the thin, stretchy material, already straining a little to contain him.

“Take it off when you’re ready,” Spy murmured, watching Scout with lidded eyes, leaning his chin on his hand.

“‘k…” Scout said, off balance. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but this…this was not it. After a few minutes of stroking himself, though, Spy’s presence didn’t really matter. He got a rhythm going that he liked, and when he started humping his own hand, he shimmied out of his jockstrap, letting it fall in a little heap on the floor.

“Stop,” Spy told him, taking the things he’d already grabbed out; a bottle of lube and a shiny black toy with several bulbs along the length. He went to sit on the chaise lounge, pouring a little lube onto his fingers and warming it up by rubbing it between them. “Are you ready?”

Scout didn’t want to stop; probably wouldn’t have, if Spy hadn’t started bringing out…things…things strange and ominous enough to bring him a little further from the edge. “R-ready for what?”

“I’m going to fuck you with my fingers, to open you up. Is that alright?” Spy confirmed.

Scout nodded. He was afraid that, if he opened his mouth, a little squeak would come out. But that, he understood.

Spy slid his fingers down Scout’s thigh, ignored his throbbing cock entirely in favour of his ass. Scout was nervous, it was fairly clear by how tight he was. Spy didn’t bother trying to penetrate him at first, but just rubbed the pads of his fingers against the outer ring of muscle. As soon as he was relaxed enough, he pressed in a single digit. Having small fingers was rather an advantage, he thought to himself.

As soon as Spy’s finger drifted past his waist, Scout opened his legs further, blushing furiously. He whimpered softly when Spy entered him, but it was a sound of pleasure, definitely not one of pain.

“You’re alright?” Spy murmured, watching Scout’s face carefully as he worked him open slowly, finger moving in and out, curling at just the right spot, taking his time with the boy. Scout might think he was experienced, but he was still clearly nervous and Spy wasn’t going to rush him into this or force something on him.

“I’m—oh, god, Spy!—I’m good. That feels…nhhh!…real good.” Scout slid forward until his butt was off the edge of the lounge, giving Spy better access. He reached back to grip the far edge of the piece of furniture, giving himself an anchor and making sure he wouldn’t fall off.

“Good,” he smiled, sliding in a second finger along with the first. Now that Scout was really into it, rocking his hips against Spy’s hand, he was relaxing quite quickly. It wasn’t long before he had a third finger in. Once that seemed comfortable, he took out his fingers and wiped them on a handkerchief. He poured out more lube and slicked up the black toy. It wasn’t that wide, smaller than most cocks, but Scout obviously hadn’t liked the look of it, so he passed it to the runner to look over.

Scout cried out when Spy pulled out his fingers, a high-pitched, keening wail of loss. It took him a moment to focus on what Spy was showing him. He barely glanced at the toy. “Yeah, sure, whatever, just put it in me already!” He snatched at it, moving to insert it himself.

“Non, petit, you are not the one in control here,” Spy took it back. “Put your hands above your head, like they were. I liked that.” He sat and waited until Scout did as he asked.

“Nghh, god, Spy, please!” Scout wailed, but he raised his hands. After a moment, and not able to look at Spy, he murmured, in a much softer voice than his usual tone, “you could, umm…tie them up. If you wanted.”

“Is that so?” he chuckled. “I prefer you doing it because I tell you to, but if you cannot behave, then perhaps I will.” He warmed up the toy, slicking it up and pressing it against Scout’s hole. It slid in easily, Scout was nice and ready for him. He pressed it past the first bulb, then the second. He tugged at it, forcing Scout to open for the thickest part of it again. For awhile he just fucked him with it.

Scout jerked and moaned around the toy, bucking his hips in counterpoint to Spy’s thrusts, eagerly fucking himself and letting himself be fucked. The sounds he made were wild and wanton; just like when in battle (and the rest of the time), Scout held none of himself back in bed.

“Are you ready, petit?” Spy smiled, fingers finding the button at the base of the toy, and turning on the vibrations.

“Ready for…oh my god!” Scout’s hips slammed back when he felt this new sensation deep within him, forcing the toy as deep as it would go, almost kneeing himself in the face in his eagerness to be impaled on it fully.

“Oui, I thought you might like that,” Spy chuckled, just holding the toy in Scout, letting him do all the work of fucking himself on it. He was starting to get hard, watching his young teammate like this. He might have his faults, but Scout was very handsome; though he could stand to be quieter about it.

Scout’s face was bright red as he rode the toy, hand drifting between his legs to stroke his cock.

“No, hand back up,” Spy chided him. “Now, I’m going to count to ten and then turn off the vibrations. So you had better make the most of them,” he smirked.

“I…what?” Scout’s hand didn’t stop; Spy’s words hardly made sense, he was so close, but he was left with a sense of urgency. Arching his hips up, he deepened the angle of penetration, crying out whenever the toy hit a sweet spot inside him.

Spy grabbed his wrist, pushing it back to the edge of the chaise. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,” he pressed the button to slow the vibrations.

  
“…Spyyyy!” Scout cried out, shooting his teammate a look of utter and complete betrayal, hips still jerking, though he’d lost his rhythm. He fought the grip on his wrist, before remembering he had another hand and attempting to touch himself with that one.

“Five, four, three, two, one,” Spy turned off the vibrations, undoing his tie in a quick motion and binding Scout’s wrists. He returned Scout’s hands to where he wanted them, twisting the toy in him.

Scout made a shocked, choked sound, his look of betrayal intensifying, if possible. He whimpered and moaned, fucking himself on the toy as quickly as he could move his hips, trying to get back to the place he’d been before Spy turned off the vibrations.

“Shh, I’ll turn it back on soon,” Spy teased. “I just want to watch you squirm first, petit.” He turned the vibration on for a second, then right back off, watching Scout jolt as if he’d been electrified.

“Spy, what the fuck, why, c’mon, what’d I ever, please!” Scout babbled, twitching and jerking around the toy, eyes huge.

“Alright, alright,” Spy laughed, switching it back on. “Ten seconds more. Dix, neuf, huit, sept.”

“Are you even speakin’ English? You ain’t makin’ any sense!” Scout’s accent had a tendency to thicken when he was aroused, and this time was no exception. Then he was beyond words, as that strange, amazing sensation filled up him, to the brim and beyond, until he couldn’t hold anymore, until he was going to die, and he loved every second of it.

“Six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un,” Spy turned off the vibrations again, letting Scout fuck himself on the toy desperately. “How’s that feeling, lapin?”

“You’re evil!” Scout shrieked, but he was beaming like he’d just hit his first homerun.

“Oui, I thought so,” Spy smiled. With soft fingers, he traced a line up Scout’s twitching cock, then circled it, using painfully slow, even strokes. He tapped the vibration on and off while he stroked Scout, making him jump every time.

“Oh, god, Spy, please!” Scout yelled, his voice high and shrill with desperation. He brought both his bound hands down, jerking himself furiously between them, trying to finish himself before Spy could come up with something else evil to do. He spasmed and cried out every time Spy turned the vibration on or off. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening in there, but it felt amazing when it was happening, and he wanted to kick Spy when it stopped.

“Stop that, petit,” Spy said warningly, “or I will pull out your new favourite toy.”

“No, no, Spy, please, you wouldn’t, you can’t!” Not entirely sure what Spy was telling him to stop, Scout reluctantly let his body go limp, staring up at Spy with wide, pleading eyes.

“Hands back up,” Spy encouraged, nudging them. “And if you keep them there, I will give you a treat,” he licked his lips.

“O-ok!” Scout stammered, reluctantly returning his hands to where Spy had positioned them. “Couldn’t you just…tie them there?” he pleaded, his voice taking on a whining tone.

“Non, this is a matter of willpower,” Spy told him. He turned the vibrations back on, sliding the toy in and out as he did, letting Scout enjoy it for a few moments before he started to count again. “Dix, neuf, huit, sept,”

“I don’t have any of that, ok? Is that what you wanna hear? Ohhh…! Fuck, Spy! I don’t even know what you’re sayin’. Just, please…nhghh!…let me cum, you evil French bastard!”

“Six,” Spy continued, trying not to laugh, “cinq, quatre, trois,” he slowed down the vibrations, “deux, un,” he turned them off, but continued to thrust the toy in and out slowly. “Stay still and you’ll get your treat,” he promised. “You can do it, petit.”

Scout’s eyes were starting to get shiny with unshed tears, and he was biting his lip. “Please, Spy, please,” he murmured, a low litany, almost under his breath, “please please _please_!”

“Tres bon, petit,” he praised, “you’re being so good, so patient for me, aren’t you? Good boy,” he murmured. He took out his cigarette and stubbed it out in a nearby ashtray, then bent to take the tip of Scout’s cock in his mouth, turning on the vibrations just as his tongue touched Scout’s skin.

Scout screamed, long and high and wordless, bucking frantically into Spy’s mouth.

Spy let him fuck his mouth, putting a hand around the base of Scout’s cock so he wouldn’t be able to choke him. He pressed the vibrator deeper, thrusting it against Scout’s prostate, opening him with the last bulb as he did, the slick toy moving so easily in him now that he was so close to cumming.

With a surprisingly deep shout, Scout came, almost clubbing Spy in the face with his bound hands. He couldn’t seem to stop cumming once he’d started. It felt so good, so perfect, and it almost hurt at the same time, it was so much sensation. As soon as he’d finished, he winced. The toy, which had felt perfect a moment before, was too much now. He squirmed around it, hoping Spy would notice his discomfort, because he wasn’t sure he could speak yet.

Spy swallowed Scout’s cum, turned off the toy and slowly eased it out of him. After wiping his mouth, he sat up with a smirk. “How was that?” he asked.

“That was…oh my god, Spy! That was…I can’t even…holy crap!”

“I thought as much,” Spy chuckled. “Interested in trying it again sometime?”

Scout nodded, eyes still wide. He could hardly breathe, and everything felt so good. “Untie me?”

“Ah, oui, my apologies,” he reached over Scout, pulled his wrists down and untied him, tossing his rumpled tie over the back of the chaise. He sat against the end of it, pulling Scout into his lap and stroking his hair.

“Th-thanks…” Scout could curl up quite small, when he wanted to, and he was quite content to be petted on Spy’s lap, at least for a few minutes.

“You’re welcome, petit,” Spy pulled out another cigarette, put it between his lips and lit it, one handed. “Want a cigarette?”

“Really?” No one else gave him cigarettes. “I mean, uh, yeah!”

Spy pulled out a second cigarette, holding it between his lips to light it, then held it out for Scout, right in front of his lips.

Scout leaned forward, taking the cigarette. It tasted a little of Spy, he thought, dreamily. Like…wine and chocolate and cologne. He inhaled, managing not to cough, though his eyes watered as bitter smoke filled his lungs. He’d smoked before, of course, stolen cigarettes with his brothers who thought it was funny to watch little Scout try and pretend he liked it. While it seemed like almost everyone on this team smoked, at least after sex, none of them offered to let him smoke with them.

Spy chuckled. “You can cough if you need to, I know you don’t smoke much,” he kissed the top of Scout’s head, stroking the edge of the boy’s ear and down his neck. Slowly, he began to massage Scout’s shoulders and chest. “Mmm, aren’t you lovely?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” As soon as Spy was distracted, Scout discreetly put the cigarette in Spy’s ashtray, quickly stubbing it out. “So, uh…wow.”

“Mmm, I told you it would be a new experience.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.” Scout grinned up at Spy. “Hey, you didn’t get off, didja?”

“Non, I did not,” he smiled back down at him. “Would you care to help me with that?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, that’s only fair, and, uh…wow, Spy, that was amazing! I want you to feel that good, too. And, if I get you off, Sniper can’t say I won by a…y’know, a technicality.”

“Whether or not you get me off, we still had sex, I would say that counted,” Spy stood, helping Scout up. Opening the wardrobe at the far side of the room, Spy pushed the back of it and it swung into a smaller room, with a bed. “This might be more comfortable.”

Scout’s eyes widened. “Spy! That was freakin’ awesome! I’ve always kinda wondered where you actually slept. When you’re not with someone.” Spy’s designated room was one of the ones Scout had laid claim to—along with Pyro’s, Engineer’s and Sniper’s—when it became clear Spy wasn’t actually using it. “What, uh…what do you want to do? With me? To you?”

Spy seemed to be ignoring him, slowly undressing, and hanging up his clothes as he did, til he was nude. He went to sit on the edge of the bed, enjoying the feel of his silk sheets. “You’re still wearing socks,” he chuckled. “As for what we should do… what do you want to do?”

“You want me to leave ‘em on? ‘Cause, uh, some guys do.” Scout blushed, but only a little. “I’m not gonna be able to fuck you for a while, but I could, uh…I could suck you?” He hoped his eagerness when it came to performing this particular act didn’t show. He could hardly believe he was seeing Spy naked—well, except for his mask—and for him! “Spy…you’re freakin’ gorgeous! I mean, you always are, but…wow!”

Spy couldn’t help but preen a bit at that. “Oui, I know.” He held out a hand for Scout to join him, pulling him close for a kiss. “I think I’d prefer them off.”

What Scout lacked in kissing technique or finesse, he made up for with enthusiasm. After a few breathless minutes of letting Spy thoroughly ravage his mouth, Scout reluctantly pulled back. Peeling off his socks, he gave Spy a little frown. “It’s weird, though. All the other guys have a ton of scars; you have almost none.”

“I am more careful than they are,” he lay back against the pillows, pulling Scout up with him, hands sliding down his sides and back. Was he that obvious? He may have to add some scars to the cloak he wore, the one that hid his scars and tattoos.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. And I doubt you go runnin’ around playin’ with dangerous animals like Snipes.” Scout shivered, overstimulated by the cool silk and Spy’s soft, gliding caresses.

Spy thrust his hips up, rubbing his erect cock against Scout’s thigh. He slid their legs together, kissed Scout’s neck and behind his ear, breathing against it, and generally did his best to send the boy into ecstasy.

In a flash, Scout was between Spy’s legs, with the Frenchman’s slender cock already halfway down his throat.

“Mon dieu, you certainly don’t waste any time,” Spy laughed, but spread his legs for Scout, stroking the boy’s hair as he sucked him. He groaned appreciatively. At least Scout had had a fair bit of practice with sucking cock.

Maybe determined to show off a little, Scout adjusted his angle so he could deepthroat Spy, breathing slowly and carefully through his nose, which was buried in Spy’s thick, well-groomed pubic hair. He even smelled like cologne down there.

“Mmm, c’est bon, petit,” Spy praised, putting a gentle hand on the back of Scout’s head. His hips rolled upwards into Scout’s mouth.

Scout stayed like that as long as he could, letting Spy gently fuck his throat, until he had to pull back so he could catch a deep breath and swallow. Content that he’d proven his skills to Spy, Scout wrapped both hands around the base of the Frenchman’s dick, thumbs slowly exploring his frenulum while he wrapped his mouth around just the head, tongue darting out to explore and find where Spy was most sensitive.

Already having gotten quite stimulated from watching Scout writhe and beg as he fucked him with the vibrator, Spy didn’t take too long to cum into the boy’s mouth. He sighed, relaxing into the silk sheets, holding an arm open for Scout to join him.

Swallowing, Scout wiped his mouth and grinned up at Spy before sliding up into his teammate’s arms. He had a very smug look on his face.

“You look like the cat that got the cream,” Spy murmured. “Are you going to go gloat to Sniper now?”

“Yup. In…in a few minutes.”

Spy stroked Scout’s hair, gently. “Still feeling a bit weak from earlier?” he smiled.

“Yeah, a little…and, I dunno why, but blowing someone always tires me out, too.” Scout was uncharacteristically quiet and still in Spy’s arms, content to be held and petted while he recovered.

“You’re good at it,” Spy told him, kissing his cheek. “You’re welcome to sleep here, if you’re tired.”

“Yeah, I know.” But Scout blushed a little at the praise, anyway. He sighed contentedly, thinking about it for a moment. “You’d really let me stay in your bed with you?”

“Oui. Just for tonight.”

Scout yawned. “I guess telling Snipes can wait ’til tomorrow. You’re so warm, and your bed’s so soft and comfy…” He cuddled closer against Spy. “And you’re surprisingly snuggly, for bein’ so skinny.” His eyes drifted shut, then he jerked abruptly awake. “You’re not gonna do anything nasty to me in my sleep, are you?” he asked, eyeing Spy owlishly.

“Non,” Spy grimaced. “I’m not sure why you’re so paranoid about that.”

“Uh-huh. I slept with Medic, remember? And you guys ain’t exactly a buncha Girl Scouts.”

“I am not nearly so twisted as Medic,” Spy sounded affronted. “I would far prefer to do something to you when you are awake. Really, if I did things to my lovers when they slept, they wouldn’t sleep with me ever again. I’m not so self-destructive as that.”

“Alright, alright, jeez! I didn’t mean nothin’. Just…” Scout yawned, cuddling up to Spy again, “makin’ sure.” He lightly stroked Spy’s chest, hoping it would calm the Frenchman down.

Spy stroked Scout’s back, both of them quiet, warm bodies pressed together.

***

Scout woke up knowing there was something special about today, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. “I did it! I beat Snipes!” he crowed, forgetting that he was sharing a bed. “Oh, hey, sorry Spy. Forgot you were here.”

Spy’s hand immediately covered Scout’s face and he groaned, burying his face in the pillows. “Silence, petit bete,” he complained.

“Spy, what the hell?” Scout protested, muffled by Spy’s hand. “What’s your problem?”

“Quiet, please,” he grumbled, curling up in the soft silk like an angry cocoon.

“Fine, jeez!” Shaking his head and grinning at the Spy-lump, Scout got out of bed. Returning to Spy’s smoking room, he gathered up his rumpled, discarded clothes from the night before and ran to the mess hall for breakfast. He’d always wondered why Spy showed up so late; he’d always assumed his teammate was having morning sex or something, but apparently he just slept in.

Catching Sniper’s eye, Scout waved his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Hey, I’ve got an announcement to make!”

Most of their teammates looked up, however, Pyro just peeked out of the kitchen, and Medic didn’t raise his face from the papers he was buried in. Sniper raised an eyebrow at him.

“Last night I slept with Spy. You know what that means?” This was directed at Sniper. Scout was so excited, he was practically vibrating.

“You little shit!” Sniper grinned. “You won.”

“I did. You can suck it, Snipes. Oh, wait…you already have!” Scout launched himself into Sniper’s lap, covering the Australian’s as-yet unshaved face with sloppy kisses. “I’d like to thank all of you for makin’ this fuckin’ possible,” he told the rest of the team, grinning so hard it hurt.

“Didn’t suck as much as you, apparently,” Sniper laughed.

Pyro ducked back into the kitchen, and most of the others went back to their breakfasts with a few chuckles

“So, did we discuss what exactly it was we were winning? Beyond the title of team slut?”

“Nope, you didn’t. Good try, though.” Scout wrapped his arms around Sniper’s neck, examining the Australian’s breakfast. “Whatcha got here? Ew, is this that veggy-mite crap?” He poked at Sniper’s toast disdainfully. “I dunno…I don’t remember. I bet Solly would make me a medal. You can have second place, aw.”

“Vegemite’s not crap,” Sniper said around a mouthful of toast, putting Scout in a headlock. “So, how was it? You two have a good time?”

“Ohhhh, mannnnn Snipes! You’ve been holding out on me!” Scout grappled with his teammate, eventually freeing an arm so he could steal one of Sniper’s sausages. “So, what do I win?”

“Gettof, get your own breakfast. What do you want, you wanker?” Sniper swatted Scout’s hands away, taking a big gulp of coffee.

Spy finally deigned to appear for breakfast, clad in silk pyjamas, nightgown and slippers. He yawned as he entered, before noticing that pretty much everyone had stopped to look at him. He glared at Scout briefly, then ignored everyone in favour of getting a cup of coffee.

“Maybe I won your breakfast, Snipes.” Scout ate his stolen sausage. “Delicious!” He cowered against Sniper when he saw Spy come in—and, more importantly, the look on Spy’s face. “You’ll protect me, right?” he whispered in Sniper’s ear, licking a little.

“From your own mouth? Nah, you’re the one that came in bragging. Spy’s a little more private than that,” Sniper finished off his sausages and toast at record speed to keep them out of Scout’s mouth. “He’ll forgive you though, he’s a big softie.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Scout whispered. “Get me some breakfast, wouldya? Number two slut?”

“I’ve been with way more men than you ever will,” Sniper gave him a scowl, “but I’ll get you breakfast, baby slut.” He stood and took his plate, reusing it for Scout’s breakfast, getting the boy his usual pancakes and sausages.

“Yeah. Today’s gonna be a real good day.” Scout grinned, waiting for his breakfast to arrive. “And no Vegemite!”

Spy sat next to Scout, sipping his coffee, his plate covered in bits of fruit, some toast and a croissant. “So, you told the entire dining hall?” he asked.

“…no…I mean, not specifically…not what we did.” Scout slid over as far as the bench would allow, wanting to put some space between him and Spy. He hoped Sniper would get back quickly. “I’m sorry, ok? I just got excited, is all!”

“Mhm,” Spy nibbled on a strawberry, ignoring Scout for the time being.

Sniper got back with a plate piled high with pancakes and syrup, sausages and a fried egg on the side. “This good?” he slid in on the other side of Scout, grabbing his coffee again. “So, was he worth it?” he asked Spy, across from Scout.

“Mm… maybe,” Spy smirked.

“Thanks, Snipes!” Scout dug into his food; it tasted even better than usual, with the sweet taste of victory. “Hey! I was totally worth it, and you know it! You’re just a sore loser!” Scout sulked between them, not liking that they were talking over his head instead of to him, ignoring him.

“What’d ya do to the little runt?” Sniper asked curiously.

“Tu sais mon vibreur? Je l’ai utilise sur lui,” he smirked. “Il me suppliait pour plus. Il n’a pas duré trop longtemps.”

Sniper laughed, shaking his head. His French vocabulary wasn’t extensive, and Spy had told him, on more than one occasion, that his accent was terrible, but he could get by. After an unfortunate incident involving malaria and almost dying, he’d made learning French a priority. “Vraiment? Nah, I wouldn’t think so, not in that state.”

“What?! What did he say? Is he talkin’ about me? C’mon, Snipes, tell me!” Scout looked from one to the other, alternately glaring at them and making puppy-dog eyes at them.

“Oui, petit bête,” Spy grinned, stroking Scout’s hair. “You were good for me, weren’t you?” he teased.

“You both freakin’ suck,” Scout pouted, but he couldn’t help beaming at the praise and attention.

“That’s my little mate. All grown up and seducing Spies.” Sniper wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “‘course, I got there first…”

“Hey, I still won! You didn’t have a chance with Pyro, I was just doin’ you a favour!”

“Yeah, Pyro and I aren’t a good match,” Sniper admitted. “Not sure how you two work, but I’m glad they’re interested in someone.”

Spy gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought of someone seducing Pyro, pulling apart his croissant to nibble on.

“Uh-huh. You be nice, Spy. They made that croissant you’re eatin’. Thanks, Pyro!” Scout called into the kitchen, devouring the rest of his breakfast. “And, uh…thank you, Spy.” He gave Spy a quick kiss on the forehead, before blushing and hurrying into the kitchen to drop of his empty plate so he could get ready for the day’s battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Spy tells Sniper, "You know my vibrator? I used it on him. He begged me for more. He didn’t take very long."


End file.
